This invention relates to a toy amusement device.
Games of chance are popular, but usually involve complex mechanical and/or electrical components necessitating high maintenance and relatively high costs of fabrication. This invention provides a toy employing a minimum number of inexpensive components which operates on a chance principle to provide amusement for and to hold the interest of a child for a protracted period of time.